


A Dark Secret

by Shadow365



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow365/pseuds/Shadow365
Summary: Sorry I've been tired and sick lately and didn't have the motivation to write anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the book. Sorry if it is really bad by the way.

A scream breaks the silence of a June fifth afternoon. A woman lies on a bed in pain trying to push the little figure from her body. Her blonde and brown hair splayed from her body, her black dress hitched up to her hips. Her husband grips her hand and tries to calm her but seems to be fail. The top of a head pocks out from the woman's vagina. A scream rips from her figure and the infant's shoulders are now seen. The husband lets go of his wife's hand and gently grabs the baby's shoulders. One last scream comes from her figure and the husband now a father catches the child. Cries echo throughout the large room and the father cleans the baby while cutting the umbilical cord. The mother now shrieks in pain trying to deliver her placenta. The father places the child into a crib and rushes to his wife. She shrieks once again and the placenta comes out. The wife passes out and the father strokes her head.  
"Dobby" the father's booming voice calls out and a small pale figure appears with large ears appears.  
"Yes master" a small, timid like voice rings out.  
"Can you change the sheets and clean up Narcissa" he asks. Dobby nods and snaps. A new pair of sheets replace the old sheets and with another snap, Narcissa becomes clean. Dobby disappears from the room with another simple snap of his fingers while the father grabs a cloth and gently picks up the now quiet child from his wooden crib. He carefully cleans up the child once again while gently pressing kisses to his head.  
"Hello my little dragon, my Draco" He whispers rocking his body while leaning the child against his shoulder. He grabs a bottle of milk that has a heating spell on it and gently feeds the infant. Stroking Draco's head and stomach until Draco finishes eating. He gently taps Draco's back until the small infant throws up and then gently cleans up Draco. When finished with that task he then places Draco in his crib. The father smiles and goes back to the bed and tucks in Narcissa gently placing a kiss upon her head. When a knock resonates throughout the room, he gently checks on Draco and rushes to the door. He opens it and looks at the black haired figure that greats him.  
"Hello Severus" he says his voice a tone quieter then normal.  
"Hello Lucius, how is everyone" Severus asks. Instead of answering Lucius opens the door further allowing the male inside. Severus walks inside and immediately goes to the crib and is greeted by grey eyes staring at him. Severus smiles and gently picks up Draco resting him on his shoulder while Lucius waits by the open door waiting for his lord to walk through while watching his best friend with his child. A man walks though, red eyes blazing.  
"My lord" Lucius greats with a slight bow.  
"None of that please Lucius, how many times have I told you to call me Tom" the man now named Tom says. Lucius turns a slight shade of pink but nods. Tom walks to the crib and looks at the infant Severus is holding. Draco shifts his attention from Severus and onto Tom seemingly looking into Tom's soul. Tom gently touches Draco's cheek and the young child smiles and falls asleep on Severus' shoulder.  
"He's adorable Lucius" Tom whispers kissing the child's head lightly while Severus puts Draco back into his crib. Lucius watches carefully and then goes to his wife's side rubbing her head. Tom walks over to Lucius and stands by his side looking at Narcissa.  
"Is she okay?" Tom asks. Lucius nods and rubs Narcissa's hand lightly.  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to be taking my leave now, Dumbledore has been getting on my nerves and he needs to be dealt with" Tom says while Severus walks over and hugs Lucius. Lucius chuckles and hugs back gently rubbing Severus' back nodding in response to Tom's comment. Severus pulls back and walks to the open door with Tom following behind him leaving the room.  
"Goodbye my friend" Severus says quietly and closes the door gently. Lucius sighs and lays back down looking over in the direction of the crib. Lucius' eyes grow heavy and he closes them after being open for eighteen hours to attend to his wife during labor. After a few minutes of Lucius being asleep the bed shifts as Narcissa sits up carefully trying not to wake up Lucius. She grabs a black robe that contrasts with her clean silver nightgown, her almost sliver wand, and a pair of ugly and cheap shoes Lucius bought. She walks without a hint that she gave birth just under thirty minutes ago over to the crib that holds her child. She leans over and a sneer of disgust immediately takes over her usually passive face. She looks at Draco's face and listens to the quiet breaths he takes.  
"Just like your father, only reason I married him was for his money and title. I don't want a heir to take money or the title away from me. I thought the potions would work but apparently not" she says quietly as to not to wake her husband and roughly grabs her child. She wraps Draco in a green and silver blanket with his name stitched in cursive in the corner. She holds Draco at almost arm's length away from her and feels the familiar tug in her stomach telling her that she has appeared to her destination. 

Draco throws up on her arm a little with what little food he's had and she smacks the child harshly on the back of the head. She quickly cleans the mess on her with a simple spell and notices the stench of multiple day old rubbish and the cramped dark space which is paired with the smell. She holds her nose in disgust with her hand and wraps her arm tightly around Draco's stomach with no support at his butt making him almost fall from her grasp. She walks the short trip in the dark cool night avoiding running into people towards a small dull building with a sign that reads orphanage in small letters. She walks the few steps that it takes to reach the front door at the front of the building and roughly places Draco on the ground. Narcissa bangs on the door quietly not wanting to be heard before she quickly walks away. At a corner she watches as nobody answers the door and just walks away from the orphanage, her multicolored hair bouncing behind her as she walks with a slight bounce in her step as if she did not commit an unjust act. She reaches the same alleyway and appears back in her room. Snoring is the first sound to reach her ear and a heavy sigh from her that follows. She places everything where they belong and carefully slides into bed careful of not waking her husband. Another snore echoes throughout the room as Narcissa falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any others associated with the series. Sorry if the chapter is bad ahead of time.

Once the young Draco Malfoy was found outside the orphanage it was early in the morning, the blinding sun just rising. The pale overweight man that owns the orphanage goes to pick up his morning paper, a thing which is carelessly thrown onto the porch near the infant. The man stares at the child, another look filled with disgust once again thrown at the child.  
"Great another one" the man mumbles and roughly picks up the child his finger nails digging into the child's pale cold skin. Draco wakes up from his slumber and begins to cry, one that seems to pierce your very being.  
"Shut up" the man mumbles angrily and gently grabs his newspaper as not to crush it, seeming to have more care for the paper rather then the child. He opens the door with a loud screech. The man mumbles incoherently and places the paper down on an old cluttered table beside the door and slams the door. He roughly holds Draco and walks to the kitchen and grabs a rusted tin and a dirty bottle. He opens the tin and grabs the white powdery substance in his dirty fist and then shoved into the bottle, spilling the powder everywhere. He fills up the bottle with water and puts the top on and then he shoves it into a microwave which looks like it has not been cleaned for years and punches in a random number. He places Draco onto the table on his back and then walks to grab his newspaper. He walks back to the kitchen and grabs the bottle not checking the temperature and shoves it into Draco's mouth. Draco sucks on the top of the bottle and then immediately lets out a cry. The man growls while Draco squirms, trying to move away from the bottle but the man roughly keeps him in place.  
"Brat" he mumbles and reads his paper with one hand while keeping Draco still with the other. Draco continues cries and ends up inhaling more of the liquid. The man gets irritated and throws the bottle across the room, the liquid splashing everywhere. A young dark skinned boy timidly walks into the kitchen and quietly sits at the table.  
"Take care of him, I have more important stuff to accomplish then taking care of this brat" the man says and gets up throwing the newspaper onto the table and walks away from the table going into a room which is across the kitchen and slams the door closed. The young boy looks at Draco and gently rubs his head.  
"Hello little one, I'm Alfred, the only other kid here but now I have you to keep me company" the boy, Alfred whispers happily to Draco who slowly stops crying. Alfred looks at the blanket and sees the silver cursive and stares at it intently.  
"Hello Draco" Alfred whispers and Draco lets out a big yawn. Alfred chuckles and holds Draco to his chest gently rubbing the tears from Draco's cheek. Draco immediately falls back to sleep while Alfred grabs a slightly rotten apple. Alfred puts Draco on his hip wrapping an arm underneath Draco's butt and wrapping an other arm around Draco's back. He walks up the creaky stairs to his small room which is among ten other doors and walks to the furthest one on the left. Alfred opens the door and goes to his small bed on the right. He sits down and looks around.  
"Where to put you?" Alfred says to himself, gently rocking Draco. He looks at the small dresser near his bed and opens up the cabinet. He looks at the limited amount of clothes in his dresser and carefully move them to create a type of cushion for Draco, making sure to pad the sides of the drawer. He puts Draco into the makeshift bed and kisses his head. Alfred pulls back and eats his apple.  
"I'm pretty sure your not awake yet, but I'm going to take care of you, no matter what" Alfred whispers, careful not to wake the sleeping child. Alfred lays back down and his mind begins to wander his apple now finished. A cry breaks his thoughts and he looks over at Draco. Draco's cheeks are flushed and tears are streaming down his face. Alfred quickly sits up and quickly picks up Draco. He rocks Draco and leaves kisses across his head.  
"Alfred bring the brat I need to brand him with my mark" the owner of the orphanage screams upstairs.  
"No" Alfred whimpers and touches his own mark scared into his skin above the end of his ribs. He quickly grabs a bag from under his bed and holds Draco close. He tries to quiet Draco and his attempts are successful. He puts his bag on his back and looks down at Draco. He puts his finger to his lips and Draco looks at him curiously. Alfred walks down the stairs trying to avoid the parts of the stairs that creak which in this case is many areas. Alfred reaches the ground floor and sees the fat man. "Where are you going" he yells and grabs Alfred's arm roughly. "No" Alfred shrieks and tries to break free from the rough grip. The drags Alfred to the kitchen and throws him into a closet. He roughly grabs Draco and slams the door closed and locks it. Draco begins to cry and Alfred starts to bang on the door. "Let me out" Alfred screams as the man ignores him and walks to the fireplace. The man puts a brander into the fireplace as Alfred screams. He rips the blanket off Draco and grabs the blanket and puts it on Draco's skin. Draco screams and struggles while Alfred manages to break open the door. Draco struggles and the man pulls off the brander. Alfred shoves the man to the ground and rips Draco from his hands and scoops Draco's blanket off the ground and runs out the door. The blinding light of the sun burns into Alfred's eyes and the owner of the orphanage yells after Alfred and the booming sound of feet slamming onto the concrete echoes throughout the empty streets alerting him that the owner is following. Alfred is faster and quicker then the owner and he easily outruns the man and soon loses him once he reaches about four blocks from the orphanage. Alfred continues running and he soon reaches a popular area of the village and begins to pant, finally relaxing a bit.  
"I'm so sorry Draco" Alfred says and rubs his back kissing his head lightly. Draco lets out a little squeal and throws up. Alfred rubs Draco's back and kisses his head and walks into a large alleyway.  
"I got us into this mess, I didn't want him to mark you but I guess I failed" Alfred whispers and kisses his head and slides down the wall of the alley. He curls up in a ball and kisses Draco's head while wrapping him up in his blanket and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three years since the young Malfoy and Alfred ran from the orphanage. The boys continued living in the streets, barely surviving the harsh winters and the sweltering summers. Draco was sick with pneumonia during his first winter and barely survived but a kind lady that worked at a library helped for a while by giving the boys food, medicine, and water until Draco's sickness was less sever. She then kicked the boys back out of the street to finish the harsh winter without anymore aid. Alfred would find food in dumpsters across the village to feed them and some people took pity on the two children and would lay a variety of food out on porches or stairs. They lived in an alleyway that didn't smell too bad and Alfred found tarps to hang around to keep them dry and warm. 

Meanwhile in those three years of Draco's absence the household of Lucius Malfoy was falling apart at the seams. Narcissa Malfoy was labeled a traitor within the household although nobody knew who took Draco. Lucius seemingly lost his mind trying to find his lost son. He ignored his wife in favor of trying to find Draco even after Narcissa tried to seduce him into trying to create another child. That was kind of the breaking point for Lucius as after he moved out of the room and into another one halfway across the household. Severus was heart broken after his godson was lost and became withdrawn and emotionless, only crying in the privacy of Lucius or Tom. Tom also became emotionless and withdrawn but rather then talking about it, he bottled it down until it needed to be released and then he would seemingly burst, disappearing for days on end. 

It happened quite frequently.

Lucius had nothing to track his son with and even went to the extremes with muggle aid but even that seemed hopeless. They put up multiple signs over the country about Draco, even putting it in newspapers but it was hopeless and it was soon realized by everyone but they still never gave up. Until one day they found something. 

Draco and Alfred lives came crashing down when a woman complained about two children living in the alleyway of her house. When police arrived at the scene they collected the two boys, both crying out of fear. The police took down the little home that Alfred made and everything that was inside ranging from blankets to rotten food. They salvaged everything that could be salvaged and threw away the rest. The police then put the stuff into the back seat along with the boys. The police then drove the boys to the police station as the boys watch from the back seat. The police arrive at a tan building with lots of windows and open up the back door as Alfred is clutching Draco to his chest and he slowly walk out. The children follow the police man until they get to the door which the police officer holds open. The police officers lead the children to a chair and Alfred sits on it and holds Draco in his lap. 

"Who are you?" the police officer asks his tone without a care in the word. Draco begins to cry and Alfred tries to comfort him. As this is going on the police officer gets up and grabs the file on missing children. Alfred finally gets Draco to relax after repeatably kissing his head and whispering soothing words. Alfred watches the police officer slam down the file of missing kids and pulls Draco close to him. Alfred cuddles with Draco and grabs Draco's hand and kisses his head. Alfred watches as the man scatters pieces of paper and finds one. He gasps and looks at Draco. Alfred holds Draco a little closer as the police officer gets up. Alfred watches as the police officer rushes to the telephone and call someone while gripping the paper in his hand nearly crumbling it. 

"I've found him" the police officer nearly screams into the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius receives a phone call and almost drops the phone that hangs on the wall in his office. He quickly runs to Severus and Tom both of which are in their lab. 

"They found him" Lucius breaths out. Both Tom and Severus almost drop what they are doing.

"My godson?" Severus asks on the verge of tears. Lucius nods also on the verge of tears. Severus puts down the vial he is holding and runs to Lucius. He tightly hugs Lucius crying into his shoulder. Lucius rubs Severus back now freely letting tears drip down his face. Severus pulls back and rubs his eyes. Severus quickly goes to finish his potion while Tom hugs Lucius tightly. Tom rubs Lucius' back and kisses his head lightly. Lucius pulls back and Tom wipes his eyes and kisses his head. Severus runs back finished with the potion and grabs Lucius' and Tom's hand. 

"Come on" Severus whine lightly, tugging on their arms. Lucius and Tom smile at his childish antics but quickly following to the point where they can apparate. Lucius is the one to apparate to a point near the police station in an alleyway across from the police station. Lucius runs across the street almost getting hit by a car until Tom pulls Lucius back into his arms towards his chest. 

"Careful" Tom whispers his lips ghosting over the top of Lucius' ear. Lucius nods and grabs Tom's hand. Tom leads him across the street to the police station. Tom opens the door and a burst of warm air greets them. Lucius walks to the front of the station where there is a large desk with a female officer adorned in a black uniform sitting with a newspaper partially covering her face. 

" I received a call about my child, Draco Malfoy, he has platinum blonde hair and he's really pale, he's been missing for 3 years and he was found today" Lucius rushes out. The police woman gets up and walks to a doorway behind the desk. Lucius stares at the door almost crying and anxiously rubs his hands together. Crying reaches his ears and he watches as the woman walk back into the room and opens over a small area on the desk. 

"You can all go back" she says and the three men walk to the doorway with Lucius leading the way. Lucius opens the door and looks at his child in the hands of another child who is trying to comfort him. He can see the unknown child whispering something to his Draco. Lucius quickly walks to the two boys and stands a few feet away from them and begins to cry. 

"My child" Lucius whispers and the boys look at him. Draco's blue almost grey eyes seem to be glaring at him. Alfred gets up and walks over to Lucius. Draco starts to get fussy and begins to cry louder while Alfred lets a few tears drip from his eyes. Alfred hands Draco over to Lucius and Draco struggles wanting to go back to Alfred shouting no over and over again. The older boy begins to cry harder and Lucius crotches down in front of him gently holding Draco to his chest and rocking him. 

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. The brown haired one behind me is Tom Riddle and the black haired one is Severus Snape. Can I ask what your name is sweetheart?" Lucius asks his voice almost soothing. 

"I'm Alfred, I don't have a last name" Alfred whispers. 

"Thank you for finding Draco, can we take you to your family?" Lucius asks. 

"I don't have a family, Draco was all that I had for three years" Alfred whispers. Lucius looks back at the two men behind him and Severus kneels down beside Lucius while Tom puts his hand of Lucius' shoulder. 

"Would you like a family, Alfred?" Tom asks his tone also soothing and calm. Alfred nods and runs to Tom wrapping his arms tight around him. Tom smiles and kisses Alfred's head. Tom feels tears seeping into his shirt and looks down at the boy. He carefully moves his arms and hugs him tight. 

"It will be okay my dear child, you can see Draco all the time, we won't ever hurt you sweetheart, it will be okay " Tom whispers. Alfred nods and walks back from Tom. Alfred reaches for Tom's hand and Tom chuckles and picks up Alfred, kissing his head. Severus smiles at the four of them and holds the door open for them. They walk out and walks out of the building into the cold weather outside. Both the boys shake and the three men quickly walk to the alleyway across the way and apparate back to the mansion. 

"This is your new home Alfred" Tom whispers to Alfred and is greeted by a blinding smile.


	5. Chapter 5

One year has passed since Tom has adopted Alfred and Lucius has reunited with his son once again. Narcissa had not been home even though Lucius sent multiple letters to her saying that they found him but never heard back. It was raining out with a mix of hail as the doors bang open and a figure in a skimpy black dress which barely reaches the middle of her thighs stands in middle of the doors. Her blonde and brown hair frizzy due to the rain. Of course Severus and Tom are both out gathering ingredients for potions when she come home. Draco is running around on the ground floor with Alfred chasing after him. Both of their giggles echoing throughout the whole floor. Lucius sits on a chair near the boys' homemade track, holding an open book which he can hardly focus on, preferring to watch the boys. It is that moment he hears the shrill voice of his wife echoes throughout the house. 

"I'm home" her whiny voice announces. Alfred immediately picks up Draco and runs to Lucius hiding behind Lucius' leg. Lucius rubs the back of Alfred's head and kneels in front of Alfred and gently grabs Draco from him and grabs Alfred's hand, rubbing the back of it lightly. 

"It will be okay my sweet nephew" Lucius mummers quietly. Alfred nods and grips the back of Lucius' pant leg. Lucius slowly walks to the front room where he sees his wife. 

"Hello Narcissa" Lucius mummers feeling his pant leg tighten due to Alfred's grip. Lucius lets go of Alfred's hand and instead begins to rub Alfred's head lightly. 

"What is this muggle doing here?" she spits out glaring at Alfred. Lucius moves to stand in front of Alfred shielding him from his wife's glare. 

"He is Tom's child" Lucius says. Now focusing on the child on his arm, Narcissa glares at Draco. 

"You've been sleeping with other woman" She screams in her shrill and whiny voice. Draco covers his ears and buries his head into Lucius chest and Alfred runs away from the situation and you can hear a door slam from the back of the house. With Lucius' now free hand he places it on the back of Draco's head pulling Draco further into his chest. 

"This is our son" he says emphasizing the word our. Narcissa glares at the child and Lucius watches her closely. 

"Where did you find him?" She asks faking concern as she steps closer to Lucius and on instinct he steps back. This continues until Lucius is backed up against the wall and Narcissa is standing a few feet in front of him. 

"Get away" He whispers tears pooling in his eyes shifting until his body is in front of Draco. Narcissa puts her hand on his cheek rubbing it lightly. Lucius rips the hand from his face and looks to the ground. 

"Get away, get out of my house" Lucius whispers his voice slightly cracking at the end. Narcissa gasps and grabs her wand shoving it in Lucius' face. Lucius closes his eyes and turns his head. Narcissa then tightly grips his chin turning his face to face her. 

"Weak and pathetic, just like your child" she mutters throwing down his chin and emphasizing the word your. Lucius realizes that he doesn't have his wand and hopes in someway that Alfred has reached Severus and Tom. Draco starts to wiggle and Lucius slowly puts him on the ground and Draco runs hopefully towards where Alfred is and closes the door. Narcissa casts a full body binding curse on him.

Lucius begins to panic his eyes blown wide with fear letting out a small whimper and he trying to receive oxygen that he can't seem to get. Narcissa rubs her hands over his hips and Lucius lets a tear fall from his eyes. 

"Let me go" Lucius whispers and closes his eyes still trying to get oxygen to his lungs. He begins to see black spots gasping for breath when he hears a bang echo throughout the room. A dark aura enters the room and Lucius looks up to see the bright red eyes of his friend, burning with murder. 

"Get away from him" Tom growls out and Narcissa walks away slowly. Tom stands in front of Lucius and simply waves his hand over Lucius' body while Lucius closes his eyes moving his fingers gently. Narcissa steps back while Tom steps forward, his intent to murder her seems to increase with every step. 

"After a year of screwing men you decide to come back to your husband and then you come back here where your husband has his child that you gave up three years ago and you do this to him. Even though my intent was to murder you, I'm afraid you'll be put into the dungeon where you will be tortured. I will not allow you the sweet release of death" Tom mutters grabbing Narcissa's shoulder and apparating to the dungeons throwing her down on the grimy floor and cold room and apparating back to Lucius. He kneels besides Lucius, pulls Lucius into his lap and gently kisses his head. 

"You'll be okay" he mummers as Lucius stares up at him with unfocused eyes. Lucius nods seemingly to understand Tom and closes his eyes and relaxes into Tom. Tom picks him up and carries Lucius to his bedroom while whispering soothing words to Lucius. Severus carries Alfred and Draco behind him, having seen the confrontation with Narcissa and Tom. Severus watches as Tom lays Lucius down on the bed and both Draco and Alfred watch struggling to get out of Severus' grip. Severus walks over to the Lucius' bed and carefully puts both boys down and they immediately go cuddle with Lucius. They immediately fall asleep and soft snores resonate throughout the room. Severus and Tom both watch them and sit down on some chairs near the bed and the pounding of the rain helps lure them into a dreamless street.


	6. Chapter 6

During this unfortunate day, another man who went by James Potter was also having a bad day. James had become a successful Auror since his time from his Hogwarts' graduation. Until the day he got hurt while trying to apprehend magical beast smugglers. Luckily his best friends, Sirius and Remus were there to save him but a curse caused him to stay away from his job for a couple of weeks but enjoyed the time getting to spend time with his child, Harry. James woke up early to his son, Harry now four trying to get into his bed. James smiles and picks up Harry, kissing the top of his head and laying him down on the bed. 

"Hungry" the boy mutters quietly. James nods and kisses his head gently and gets up. James grabs his robe and his wand and puts on his robe and slips his wand into a large pocket into his robe. He carefully lifts up Harry and puts him on his hip kissing his head once again. 

"What would you like to eat my light? " James asks. 

"Waffle" Harry mutters sleepily laying his head onto James' shoulder. James nods and kisses his head and quietly opens the door to his and Lily's room. He hears talking from downstairs and quietly steps down the stairs reaching the bottom step and hiding behind the wall. 

"He's becoming annoying" Lily mutters. 

"Have you given him the love potions?" A familiar voice asks him. Dumbledore his mind supplies. 

"It's not just that, he's become more clingy to the thing, to the point that it is annoying" Lily screeches.

"James has become more clingy with Harry?" Dumbledore questions. 

"Yes and due to his injury he seems to be more interested in it then me" Lily says. 

"We just have to hope James won't notice. Have you been beating Harry like I told you too?" Dumbledore asks. 

"Yes. Do you need anymore money from James' account, it's really the only reason why I married him. The money and his seats, if he didn't have it then I would have just cast him aside, he's so stupid and clingy." Lily mutters, disgust in his voice. James looks down at Harry, tears leaking from his eyes. He rubs Harry's back gently and continues to listen to their conversation. 

"My dear Lily he's so stupid because we blocked fifty percent of his intelligence, he is also so clingy because of the compulsions we both put on him. Before he had multiple ones, his distaste for slytherins, pranking people, his hate for Severus Snape, and his love for you. Now he only has love for you as he doesn't see Snape and the Slytherins anymore and he is out of school so no need for foolish pranks. Now he doesn't know what to do without those charms controlling his life" Dumbledore says. By this point James is holding Harry close to his chest silently crying. 

"I remember Severus' huge crush on him, it's disgusting when two men are in love. Now I have James and Severus has no one" Lily says with glee in her voice. 

"And with memories blocking most of James' memories, James' money and chairs should be mine forever." Lily vocalizes once again with glee. James buries his head into Harry's head and grabs his wand quickly retreating back upstairs. James grabs his wand and apparates to the Malfoy mansion. He crumble to the ground holding onto Harry waiting for someone to come and either take down the wards or take him inside. It isn't long until a man with dark brown hair and a pale built figure walks towards him with a wand pointed at him. James looks up at the man and watches as the man takes down the wards. He walks towards James white James shields Harry's body with his body. 

"I need to see Lucius, please" James asks standing up and holding Harry tighter to his body. He hears Harry's stomach growl and looks down at the ground in disappointment. 

"I'll get you and your child some food while you meet with Lucius" the man states and turns back to the house and James follows. The man opens the door and holds it open for James. James nods his head in thanks and hears laughing. He looks up at the man who has a slight smile on his face. The man begins to walk down the hall to a door which he knock on. James follows and a cry of come in reaches his ears. The man opens the door and walks inside. James follows and Harry begins to cry. James bounces him on his hip and Lucius gets up and walks over to James. 

"Hello Lucius, I'm sorry to interrupt you" James says trying to quiet down Harry. "James what can I do for you" Lucius states frowning a little bit. "Can you help us?" James asks finally getting Harry to quiet down. The man leaves the room and Lucius directs James to a chair in front of his desk. 

"What happened?" Lucius asks, walking back to his desk. 

"Lily. She hurt Harry out of Dumbledore's order, trying to make him submissive in order to defeat some guy that we haven't heard from in six years. Can someone help him?" James asks. Lucius nods finally looking at Harry. 

"He looks just like you. What do you what me to do?" Lucius asks. 

"I want a divorce, I want to press charges. I think I may have some blocks on me and I want them removed. " James whispers almost crying. Lucius gets up and walks to James crouching in front of him. He hugs James rubbing his back. The man comes back with food and puts it on a table between two chairs and stands behind James and Harry. 

"I will do all of that. Do you need somewhere to stay for the time being?" Lucius asks and James timidly nods. Lucius pulls back and leans against the front of his desk. James puts Harry on his lap and begins to feed him. 

"How is he?" Lucius asks. 

"I don't know, I've been busy since he has been born and I don't know, he's so quiet now and he used to laugh so much" James whispers. Lucius nods and watches as Harry finishes the plate with James feeding him. 

"Let's go to Severus" Lucius says and stands up. James hesitantly stands up after cleaning Harry and walks to the door. The man opens it and they walk out. Lucius leads them to a door and opens it while James follows. They walk into a room with a large lab in the back of the room, a little play pen for children a little ways away from the lab and some beds lining the walls. Giggles echo throughout the room and Lucius follows James to the lab portion where he sees a boy with bright blonde hair watch a cauldron boil different colors while a boy with black hair also watches it. Severus is shaking his head at the boy's source of laughter and looks up while the footsteps approach. 

"James" Severus says with a slight tilt in his head. 

"Severus" James breathes out looking at Severus in amazement. It is a few minutes until Lucius breaks the silence. 

"Could you check out Harry for James? He's been hurt recently" Lucius asks. 

Severus nods and grabs his wand while James places Harry on a bed. Immediately Draco and Alfred run over to the boy and watch Harry. Harry looks at them as they both wave. Harry smiles shyly and waves back. Both boys slowly walk over to him as Severus comes over with his wand. 

"I'm Alfred and this is Draco" Alfred says and sits on the bed next to Harry. Severus casts a spell and grabs everything as Lucius and James watch the boys. Draco runs over to the area that held his toys and grabs a few and runs back to the others. Draco hands the toys to Alfred and climbs up on the bed and the boys begin to play. James and Lucius begin to discus things and soon James walks over to Harry. 

"I have to go my light but I will be back soon alright?" James says. Harry nods and continues to play with the toys. Lucius hugs Draco and Draco giggles hugging back. Lucius puts his hand on James' shoulder and apparates them to the bank to Gringotts. Lucius does majority of the talking to the goblins while James spaces out. Soon they are walking to a room behind a counter. It has runes covering the wall and James is asked to take off his clothes which he slowly strips kind of covering his body. The goblins direct James to go lay down in a pool of crystal clear water. He lays down and watches as some of goblins form a circle around the pool of water. They start to chant and James begins to scream in pain as memories flood his head and he feels as though parts of his brain are removed. He soon passes out in pain.<

Meanwhile at the mansion, the boys are playing together while Harry is almost naked save for his boxers getting covered in a salve to help heal his cuts and scars. The boys giggle and soon they get tired. Draco is the first to fall asleep. Harry is next and then Alfred. By the time Severus comes back from finding the potions he needs for Harry all the boys are sitting up and Draco and Harry are leaning onto Alfred. Severus chuckles and gently lays the boys down and places Harry's potions on a table and then covers them with a blanket. 

Lucius arrives back an hour with James hanging off of him. Lucius lays James on a bed and also covers him with a blanket and then helps Severus create potions to stock up on. An hour later James wakes up and rubs his eyes. Severus walks over with some water while Lucius is making the potions. 

"Mate?" James asks and Severus drops the cup of water.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a couple of months since James and Harry have moved into the Malfoy household. After a couple of days in the manor both Severus and James moved into the same bedroom, both became desperate for each other and snapped at everyone within the first two days since James said that word and by the fourth day they couldn't stand being without one another. Harry became more social and found comfort in Alfred and Draco's company and soon moved into a large shared room with the three beds next to each other. Sometimes screams could be heard throughout the manor from Narcissa but no one commented on it. 

It was a beautiful day and James and Lucius decided to get the boys out of the house and explore other aspects of the magic world. Tom and Severus agreed to go with them. James and Lucius helped the boys pick out robes that would blend in with other wizards and Lucius changed Draco's bright blonde hair to a light shade of brown and Draco's grey eyes to a light brown. James does the opposite to Harry. Instead of Harry's dark brown hair and green eyes, Harry now is a dirty blonde with bright blue eyes. Lucius and James change into informal robes as well and switches their appearance to match those of their sons. Harry instantly grabs Alfred's and Draco's hand and walks out the door. Lucius and James chuckle and both walk out of the room. James goes to Severus standing outside of the door and Lucius goes to the other side of the door frame that Tom is leaning against. Both their eyes subtly check the other one out. Severus picks up Harry and Harry lets out a little squeal of delight and this breaks Lucius and Tom trance of checking each other out. Draco tugs on Tom's hand while Alfred tugs on Lucius' hand and they both look down at the children. Both of the children begin to giggle and imitate kissing noises. Tom and Lucius both blush a bright red and let go of the children's hands. Draco runs to James and hides behind his legs while Alfred stays close to Severus' side. Tom apparates all of them to a large alleyway filled with magical stores. 

Draco and Alfred look around the alley in amazement while Harry buries his face into Severus' side. Draco goes to Lucius and reaches for his hand while Alfred holds onto Severus' pant leg. Draco and Alfred just watch and do not complain about anything while other kids are whining to their parents about not getting something. They go to sit into a small restaurant with a generic name and sit down at a large table. Draco, Alfred, and Harry talk with each other while the adults talk quietly among each other. Soon a waiter comes over and takes their order for drinks, butterbeer for the children and water for the adults.

"What are we going to do about Lily, she's getting close to figuring out where I am" James whispers on the verge of tears. 

"We kill her" Lucius says emotionless but with a slight hint of glee in his voice. Tom nods in agreement while Severus rubs James' side. Laughter from the boys breaks them out of their serous conversation. The adults grin at their children and a shrill cry breaks them out of the happy moment. Lucius looks as to where the shrill crying is coming from and sees a young boy the same age as his son crying at the top of his lungs, his bright red hair giving away his family name. 

"I want food" the child cries at the top of his lungs. The father, Arthur Wealsey looks annoyed while his wife, Molly who looks annoyed at her husband. 

"We don't have the money, it would be less expensive to eat at home, the twins, Percy, Bill, and Charlie all ate at home, why didn't you say to Ron to eat at home" Arthur says annoyed and a little fed up. Molly glares at him and orders the most expensive thing on the menu and a cookie, giving into her child's demand. Arthur sighs and walks back to the older children of the group and rubs his head. Percy lays a sympathetic hand on his arm and rubs his arm lightly. Arthur nods to him and they all lean over the table and begin to talk in hushed voices. Lucius and Tom watch them in interest while Alfred stares at them with a blush on his face. 

"What would you like to do with them my lord?" Lucius asks. 

"When they leave apparate them to the manor, I want them on our side" Tom says and rubs Lucius' hand lightly. Lucius nods and has a slight blush at Tom's actions but does not protest against the action. Molly and two younger children sit at a separate table and the young boy carelessly shoves food into his mouth, getting it everywhere. The rest of the family looks at him in disgust and soon the family gets up from their table. Lucius kisses Draco's, Harry's, and Alfred's head and gets up from their table as well. Tom watches as Lucius follows the family out the door and carelessly throws a few coins on the table to cover the cost of their drinks, 

"I'm sorry we have to leave early" Tom vocalizes. 

"It's not your fault" Severus and James say at the same time and then blush. Tom nods and Severus grabs James' and Harry' hand and apparates to the manor while Tom grabs Draco's and Alfred's hand and also apparates to the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I changed Alfred from Severus' child to Lucius' child.

Tom, Draco, and Alfred arrive at the manor to see Arthur and the older children of the Weasley family sitting calmly on the couch and Lucius in a chair in front of the Weasley family. Draco and Alfred walk to a chair and sit in it leaving a space in between them. Another pop everyone in the room that someone else has arrived and everyone looks to James, Severus, and Harry. Gasps echo throughout the room at the sight of James. Harry lets go of James' hand and immediately runs to the space between Draco and Alfred and climbs into the chair. Harry wraps his arm around Draco and rests his head on Alfred's shoulder. The Weasley brothers watch the little moment between the three. 

"James? Severus? What are you doing here?" Arthur asks but James and Severus kind of ignore him and lower their heads. Arthur takes a deep breath. 

"Why did you call us here?"Arthur asks, anxiousness lacing his tone. 

"I want you to join the death eaters" Tom responds. The twins gasp in surprise but the rest of the older siblings look like they already knew the outcome of the discussion. Arthur considers the options for a few minutes. 

"Who are you?" Arthur asks directing the question to Tom. 

"Tom Riddle or in other words Voldemort" Tom says with confidence and looks towards Harry and Draco both of which have fallen asleep with fondness. 

"You've changed" Arthur says. Tom nods and Arthur thinks for a couple more minutes. 

"I agree to join the death eaters" Arthur vocalizes and holds up his wrist. 

"I don't give my mark or anything anymore just a simple vow" Tom says. Lucius picks up Draco and Harry and kisses their heads. They groan and cuddle closer to each other. Lucius smiles and walks to their room and places them down while Severus and James leads children of the Wealsey family and Alfred to the kitchen asking Dobby to make some sandwiches while Arthur receives the vow that Tom has included in his terms to join the death eaters which basically says to follow Tom's or orders. Once done with the vow Tom and Arthur head to the kitchen where they meet Lucius along the way. Lucius automatically leans into Tom's side. Tom wraps an arm around Lucius' shoulder and pulls him closer to his body. Arthur watches amazed at the actions of the supposed dark lord. 

"Why did you pick me?" Arthur asks feeling slightly guilty for interrupting the moment between Tom and Lucius. 

"Mostly because of the behavior of Molly and your demon children and how they treat you. Also on an unrelated note you need to go to Gringotts bank to get a check up" Tom says. Arthur nods but confusion is obvious on his face. They open to the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the counter calmly eating ice cream, flavors varying and even James and Severus were eating the cold creamy treat. Sandwich supplies is scattered around the kitchen but is being put away by Dobby. Arthur smiles at his family and old friends and calmly sits next to Charlie pulling him into a side hug. Charlie smiles and leans into the hug and closes his eyes. Tom and Lucius sit in a chair and watch the interaction. 

"What do you want my father to do?" Percy asks concern is his tone of voice.

"Report what the supposed light side is doing, do you think you can do that Arthur? Betray everything you've ever known?" Toms questions. Arthur looks at James and Severus. 

"Yes my lord" Arthur says.


	9. Chapter 9

It's a few days later when Arthur goes to Gringotts bank. Arthur and the older children of the Weasley along with Alfred, Harry, James, Draco, and Lucius. All of which are in disguises. They enter and Lucius immediately goes to the goblin that controls his vault. When Lucius relays what they want the goblin leads them into the back of the room and through a large door disgusted as a bookshelf. The goblin leads them into a large room with many seats and everyone sits in a seat. There are small golden bowls small tables in front of everyone with a small dagger in front. The goblin looks around the room. 

"Everyone prick your finger with the dagger and put the drop of blood into the bowl" the goblin says. Everyone nods and does what the goblin says. The bowl for everyone glows and it spits out a piece of paper. Arthur grabs his children's pieces of paper while Lucius grabs Alfred and Draco and his own. James grabs Harry's piece of paper as well as his. Arthur looks at Charlie's piece of paper first. 

"Charles Charlie Prewett, child of Fabian Prewett and Arthur Weasley. Heir to Prewett and Weasley titles. Creature blood of a Vetter, a nature spirit who are divided into families which include eleves, dwarves, giants, and Norse gods. This individual is an elf. Potions on person include compulsion and an anti-love potion. Memory block in place" Arthur reads allowed and looks confused. 

"Molly's not my mum" Charlie says happily. Arthur smiles and grabs Bills paper. 

"William Bill Prewett, child of Gideon Prewett and Arthur Weasley. Compulsion charms towards the Light side. Memory block is in place" Arthur reads allowed and Bill laughs and hugs Arthur. Arthur rubs Bills head still confused with how he has children with his wife's dead twin brothers. He picks up Percy's piece of paper. 

"Percy Ignatius Prewett, child of Gideon Prewett and Arthur Weasley. Compulsion to do well in school, be obnoxious, and be a know it all. Person is an elf. Potion includes anti-love. Memory block is in place " Arthur reads allowed and Percy begins to cry. 

"I'm sorry" Percy whimpers out and covers his face with his hands. Arthur quickly walks in front of Percy and pulls him into a hug. Percy cries into Arthur's shoulder. 

"Percy it's okay, you're a good kid this will change nothing about you" Arthur says. Percy nods and snuggles into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur picks up Percy and puts it in his lap. Percy snuggles to his chest and slowly begins to stop crying. 

"Our turn?" the twins hesitantly. Arthur nods and grabs the twins paper, both sharing one. 

"Fred and George Prewett, soul twins of Fabian Prewett and Arthur Weasley. Both are Vella and will find their shared mate at age twelve. Compulsions to be only dependent on one another and play harmful pranks on others. There is a memory block in place" Arthur reads allowed. The twins hug each other tightly and whisper quietly to one another. Arthur looks at his own piece of paper. 

"Authur Weasley, creature blood of vella, mate to Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Mother of Fred Prewett, George Prewett, Percy Ignatius Prewett, William Bill Prewett, Charles Charlie Prewett. Status of mates, still alive. Potions used on person is love potion directed towards Molly Wealsey and compulsions to be submissive. Blocks in place is a memory charm." Arthur begins to cry and his children get up and hug him tightly. The goblin gets up and gently touches Arthur's shoulder. 

"We will remove the effects of the potions, blocks, and compulsions from your family" the goblin says quietly. Arthur nods and the Weasley family gets up and follows the goblin to a back room. James and Lucius look at the Weasley family in sympathy. The door closing signals that they left and Lucius looks at Draco's piece of paper. 

"Can I read it father?" Draco asks quietly and Lucius nods and hands the piece of paper to Draco. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Has Vella blood and will receive mate at age twelve. Has compulsions to dislike Gryffindor and light side. Forced marriage towards Daphane Greengrass. Hier to Malfoy and to Slytherin " Draco reads allowed and smiles. Lucius chuckles and looks at his own for a few moments and places it on top of Draco's. Alfred looks at his and grabs his own paper for a moment. 

"I'm a heir to the Blacks" Alfred whispers confused. Lucius looks at it and gasps. 

"You're my half son" Lucius whispers and looks at the paper. He tightly hugs Alfred and kisses his son's head. 

"Mine next" Harry says, interrupting the moment between Lucius and Alfred. Harry grabs his own sheet. 

"Hadrian Snape, son of James Potter and Severus Snape, heir to Snape, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Compulsions to be submissive, hate death eaters and Slytherin and to like Ron Weasley, Griffindor, Molly Wealsey, and love Ginny Weasley. Illegal marriage contract to Ginny Weasley. Mind block in place " Harry reads aloud. James looks at his own paper briefly and smiles. Knocking on the door reaches their ears and Lucius shouts come in. The same goblin walks in from before. 

"The other people of your group are resting, is their anything that need to be taken care of?" the goblin asks. James smiles and gets up and hands the goblin Harry's piece of paper along with his own. The goblin frowns and walks to the same room with Harry and James following.


	10. Chapter 10

As it turns out, Dumbledore stole money from the bank, although it's not really stole more like giving to by Lily, someone who is not allowed to take money from the bank. The goblin that they were talking to said they were allowed to take their belongings. They decided not until the boys were in Hogwarts, giving some entertainment to the boys. Harry had everything removed and looks more like Severus then James but he has James' eyes and lips but that is it. Harry smiles and runs back to Draco as soon as everything is done. Draco smiles and hugs Harry. 

"You look beautiful" Draco says and kisses his head. Harry smiles and the Weasley now Prewitt family walk back into the room. Arthur now has a slight bounce in his step and sits down by Lucius and hugs him. 

"They're in Hogwarts" Arthur whispers and has a huge smile on his face. Lucius rubs Arthur's back and smiles down at the smaller male. James walks slowly back into the room hearing the conversation. 

"I have a map Charile and Bill can use to find them" James says and sits on the other side of Arthur. Arthur has a huge smile on his face and seems to be bouncing up and down in his seat. Someone enters the room and everyone looks over. 

"Papa" Harry cries and runs over to Severus. Severus looks confused but picks up the child and looks at the child's face closely. Tom also watches a little confused as well. 

"Harry?" Severus asks confused after a few moment. 

"Not Harry, Hadrian" Harry mutters annoyed and Severus looks at him confused. James get up and walks over to them. 

"I'm glad Lucius asked you to be here, there are some memory blocks and compulsions" James says and gently kisses Severus. Harry watches confused and looks at Draco who shrugs. James grabs Hadrian and the goblin walks in and grabs Severus' and Tom's hand. The goblin leads them to the door and disappears. Everyone begins to talk about everything and Lucius conjures some toys for the children to play with while they are waiting. 

After thirty minutes, Severus and Tom walk back into the room. Tom has a bounce in his step while Severus looks better. His nose is no longer crooked and his hair cleaner and healthier. James walks over and grabs Severus' hand. 

"You need to go home" Lucius says to Arthur and Arthur looks like he is about to cry. Lucius hugs Arthur and kisses his head. Arthur nods and Tom casts a simple protection charm over the family and Arthur and the Prewett family say good bye. Tom grabs Lucius, Alfred, and Draco's hand. 

"I want to go on to dinner with you four" Tom announces and Lucius blushes and nods. Tom smiles and Lucius, Alfred, and Draco wave goodbye to James, Harry, and Severus and leave. Those who are left in the office are Harry, Severus, and James. 

"Dinner sounds good as well" James says with a shy smile. Severus chuckles and grabs their hand and apparates them to a restaurant as well.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a couple of months since the incident at the bank and now it is August. Everyone celebrated Harry's birthday in July but it was a small one and he revived a small broom, a small snake, a stuffed animal dragon, a beginning potions kit, and many books as it was found out that Harry adored books. Authur has been keeping tabs with Tom while Charlie, Percy, and Bill are looking for their fathers. A small snowy owl flies through the room with a letter attached to his leg and drops it on Alfred's plate splashing his cereal everywhere. Alfred wipes his face and looks at the now soaking wet letter. Lucius grabs it out of his bowl and casts a simple drying spell. Lucius looks at the letter. 

"Hogwarts of course" Lucius says emotionless and opens it. 

"Still the same wording too" Lucius says and Tom glares at the letter. 

"Do you want to go to Hogwarts my dear?" Tom addresses Alfred. Alfred gives a small nod and blushes. 

"Whats the matter dear?" Lucius asks. 

"I don't know when ever I think about someone I get a warm feeling in my chest and it feels like my hearts about to beat out of my chest and they are going to Hogwarts this year" Alfred whispers and blushes. 

"Who is it sweetheart?" Lucius asks. 

"George and Fred" Alfred whispers and his whole face turns bright red. Lucius and Tom look at each other and look back at Alfred. 

"They are supposed to share a soulmate" Tom says to Lucius. 

"They also have a year left to find out who it is" Lucius says back to Tom. They both nod and look towards Alfred and Lucius gently grabs his hand. 

"You can ask the twins if they have the same feelings or you could wait a year and see if you are their mate" Tom says and kisses Alfred's head. Alfred nods. 

"I want to go to Hogwarts, I want to help find Authur's husbands" Alfred says after a long moment of waiting. Lucius and Tom nod and they both kiss Alfred's head. 

"We'll take you to Diagon alley tomorrow" Lucius says and Alfred nods and kisses Lucius' and Tom's cheek and runs upstairs. 

"Did you consider my question?" Tom asks Lucius. Lucius nods and blushes a bright red and grabs Tom's hand and plays with his fingers. Tom smiles and kisses Lucius. Lucius moans and kisses back.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco grips Lucius hand tightly while Alfred holds Tom's hand lightly. Lucius looks down at Draco and sees panic obvious in his eyes. Lucius gently picks up Draco and holds Draco close to his chest. Draco nuzzles his head into Lucius neck and wraps his arms tightly around Lucius' neck. 

"It's okay darling" Lucius whispers to Draco. Draco doesn't react except gently playing with Lucius' hair. Lucius rubs Draco's back and looks at Tom who is rubbing the back of Alfred's hand lightly. Alfred is almost on top of Tom staying close to Tom's legs. Tom looks at Lucius and they quickly walk into a shop that sells robes. Tom closes the door while Lucius kneels down on the floor and puts Draco's feet on the ground. Draco immedietly runs to Alfred and grabs his hand and the two walk around the store keeping in their parent's sight. 

"What was that little event?" Tom asks Lucius quietly. 

"I don't know they haven't been in large crowds since they came home" Lucius whispers and watches as a witch goes up to Alfred and leads him to a stand and Draco sits beside the stand watching as the tape measure the witch summoned begins to fly around Alfred taking measurements. Tom nods and wraps an arm around Lucius shoulder and they both head towards the boys. Lucius picks up Draco off the floor and Draco curls up into his father and closes his eyes. Alfred smiles at his little brother and watches as the tape measure disappears and the witch hands him a bunch of robes for him. Alfred looks pleadingly towards his parents and Tom chuckles and grabs the robes from Alfred. Alfred smiles appreciated of the action at Tom. Tom goes up to a large desk in the front of the room and pays for the robes and carries the robes in a small bag. Alfred clutches Tom's hand tightly and they walk out of the store. They can both feel the judgmental stares at them from walking along the Malfoy family. 

"How about we split up sweetheart? Me and Draco will go get your books while you go get your wand and cauldron" Lucius says to Alfred and Alfred slightly nods his head and smiles at Lucius. Lucius kisses Alfred's head and walks to a book store with Draco clutched into his arms. Draco hums lightly and cuddles closer. Lucius opens the door to the book shop and looks inside. A large stack of books is stacked near the front of the desk with a large sign that says Hogwarts. Lucius walks over to the books at the same time a large red haired woman is walking in front of him, an air of arrogance surrounds her. She shoves him and Lucius falls to the floor with a thump. 

"Watch where you're going you blonde git" the woman screeches out. Draco wakes up and looks around in confusion and then looks up at the woman. Draco begins to whimper quietly and grips Lucius shirt. Lucius rubs Draco's back and looks up at the woman. 

"Hello Molly" Lucius seethes out and stands up and holds Draco close to his chest. Molly glares at Lucius. 

"I have to shop for the spoiled beasts, I also have to deal with deatheaters" Molly whispers to herself very loudly. Draco pets Lucius' hair lightly trying to calm Lucius. Lucius ignores Molly and goes to reach for the first year books until Molly steps in front of him. Lucius instead touches her shoulder and Molly lets out a loud scream. 

"Death eater touched me" she screams. Draco covers his ears and lets a few tears drip down his cheeks. Lucius rubs Draco's cheeks and grabs the books and puts them on the desk to pay for them. Molly once again pushes him to the floor, this time his grip slips on Draco and Draco falls to the floor and whimpers. Everyone watches in utter disgust as Molly just casually pays for the books. Draco crawls towards Lucius and Lucius looks at his son. 

"My wrist and head hurts papa" Draco whispers. Lucius kneels in front of Draco and gently grabs Draco's wrist. Draco whimpers and Lucius feels the bone. 

"I think you broke your wrist my little dragon" Lucius whispers quietly. Draco kisses Lucius cheek and rubs the tears that were falling from Lucius' face. Lucius then begins to feel Draco's head and feels a giant bump on the back of Draco's head. Molly begins to leave and Lucius stands in her way. 

"You hurt my son" Lucius growls out. Molly shrugs and tries to push her way past Lucius but fails. 

"I will sue you" Lucius growls out and throws a hand full of coins onto the counter and grabs Draco's uninjured hand and walks out the door books in hand. Draco immedietly starts to walk to a pet store. 

"My dragon where are you going, I want you to go to the hospital" Lucius says. 

"Pet for Alfred" Draco mutters and lets go of Lucius' hand and opens the door. Lucius immedietly follows and watches as his son walks to the cats. Draco looks for a moment and walks towards a small black cat curled in a ball in the corner. 

"Like this one" Draco says to Lucius. A man walks over to Draco and Lucius and Lucius immedietly pulls Draco to his side. 

"Are you interested in these two kitten?" the man asks. 

"Two?" Lucius mutters and looks at the kittens as the man pulls them apart. A bright white kitten was under the black kitten. 

"Can we get both papa?" Draco asks and Lucius sighs and immedietly agrees. They purchase the kittens and Draco holds onto both of them. Lucius grabs Draco's hand and apparates them to Saint Mugo's. Draco looks around but focuses on the kittens in his hand. 

"What can I do for you?" A small male asks wearing a badge that says head nurse. 

"Some lady pushed my son and I think his wrist is broken and there's a bump on his head" Lucius says and the nurse immediately walks them to a room and casts a diagnose spell and sees that Lucius assumptions are correct. The nurse gives Draco some pain potion and a skellygrow potion. Draco cries a little and falls asleep while Lucius is trying to contact Tom and Alfred.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour after Draco was admitted to the hospital Tom and Alfred arrive. Alfred immedietly jumps onto the bed and lays down next to Draco and pulls Draco to his chest. Draco mumbles in his sleep and snuggles into Alfred's chest. Alfred looks up Lucius. 

"What happened?" Alfred whispers, careful of not waking Draco. 

"Molly pushed me and I dropped him" Lucius whispers out, fresh tears dripping down his face. Tom immedietly pulls Lucius into his chest and begins to rub Lucius back. 

"Did you get hurt?" Tom asks Lucius and Lucius shakes his head and buries his head into Tom's chest. A groan reaches their ears and everyone looks at Draco. Draco whines quietly and opens his beautiful blueish grey eyes eyes. They look unfocused around the room and he begin to rapidly blink trying to clear up the blurriness. Draco finally stops blinking and looks around the room once again. 

"Papa" Draco whines out quietly and reaches for him. Lucius immedietly sits on the bed and grabs his hand. 

"It's okay my dragon" Lucius says and with his free hand begins to rub Draco's head gently, careful of the giant bump that lays beneath his hair. Draco leans into the touch and admits a high pitched soft sigh. He looks over to Alfred and gives a small smile. 

"You have a extremely high pain tolerance my dragon" Lucius says and Draco looks up at his father confused. 

"I do?" Draco asks and a white ball of fluff jumps onto the bed and Draco jumps out of surprise. 

"Where did the kitten come from?" Draco asks and gently touches it. Lucius and Tom look concerned and Alfred sits up from lying on the bed. 

"What do you remember sweetheart?" Tom asks hesitantly. 

"Papa and me were at a book store getting book for Alfred when the lady with the spoiled children pushed papa and we fell. That's all I remember, I'm sorry" Draco responds and rubs his injured hand lightly. Tom grabs Draco's uninjured hand and holds it, preventing Draco from irritating his mending wrist. 

"Well you wanted to get Alfred a kitten and got your self a kitten as well and then I took you to the hospital because I was scared I was going to have to use force to get you to the hospital so I just left you alone" Lucius says and Draco nods slowly and then places his head in Lucius' head. Lucius immedietly rubs Draco's head once again. 

"I want to go home" Draco mutters and lets out a large sigh after words. 

"Not yet my dragon when your wrist is done healing and the bump on your head is gone" Lucius whispers and Draco reluctantly nods his head. With Lucius rubbing his head and the numbness related with the bones in his wrist healing Draco slowly drifts off into once again sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It's a day later when Draco is released from the hospital with instructions not to move his injured wrist much not strain his eyes in activities like reading and potion making, not like Lucius was going to let Draco near potions for at least a week. Draco has the bottom of Lucius shirt crumpled into his hand and Lucius hand is on the back of Draco's head lightly rubbing the back of it. Tom and Alfred are both at home and Lucius can not apparate them home due to Draco's concussion, something that medical witches do not feel comfortable in healing. So instead they take a cab to their home which was both new for Lucius and Draco but neither complained and instead found it interesting. Draco smiles and eases his grip from Lucius shirt and focuses on the scenery on the way home, having not really been outside the house that much. Draco cuddles into Lucius' side and closes his eyes giving into his sleepiness. When the car stops at their long unused driveway Lucius gets out of the car and pays the driver, giving a generous tip and carries Draco the almost thirty minute walk to the house. Lucius walks in, almost out of breath with Draco still asleep, snoring lightly onto his shoulder. Tom greets him with a kiss to his cheek and looks at the sweat that his dripping down his face and lightly wipes it. 

"I want a car" Lucius vocalizes and Tom looks at him a little confused. 

"A car?" Tom asks. 

"Yes, it's a mobile vehicle, it looks fun and it blends in with muggle society" Lucius says and walks to Draco's shared room. 

"It sounds fun" Tom says and kisses Lucius head and opens up the door to Draco's room seeing Harry laying on Draco's bed, head buried into the pillows. Lucius gives a small smile and puts Draco on the bed and Harry immedietly moves to Draco's side and Draco puts his head onto Harry's chest. Lucius watches and walks over to Tom and places a hand on his chest. 

"I want to start a family" Lucius whispers hesitantly. Tom pulls Lucius to his chest. 

"We've only been dating for a month" Tom says and Lucius whines. 

"But we've know each other for ever and I've always had feelings for you, ever since I met you, before I knew you to be so influential in society" Lucius whispers and touches Tom's cheek. Tom looks at Lucius and kisses his head.

"Why all of a sudden?" Tom asks. 

"Alfred is going to Hogwarts, Draco and Harry are about to follow in four years, I feel safe, that horrible bitch is no longer my wife nor in our lives anymore, we're safe" Lucius whisper and looks up at Tom with a pleading look. Tom looks at the ground and thinks for a couple of minutes. 

"I want to have children with you but before I want to marry you, I want to get back into society a little bit, ruin Dumbledore's plans for the direction of Britain" Tom whispers and Lucius nods feeling a little bit rejected and cuddles into Tom's chest. 

"I still love you an will always love you" Tom whispers and Lucius nods and watches as Draco snuggles further into Harry. 

"Do you think they are mates?" Lucius asks a little hesitant.

"Wouldn't surprise me, they're relationship is not like Draco's with Alfred so I think they don't know they are mates but Harry's vella knows they are" Tom responds and kisses Lucius' head and leads him towards the door. Lucius closes the door gently and they walk back to their room, both tired from seemingly doing nothing but have not slept in a while. Tom lays down and pulls Lucius onto his chest and Lucius immedietly falls asleep and Tom takes a few minutes to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It's a week from the day Draco got out of the hospital that Alfred has to unfortunately go to the hectic and dangerous school of Hogwarts. Draco is dressed in comfy robes and slipper like shoes with a cooling charm on them leaning into Lucius who of course is dressed in formal clothing. Tom is also dressed in dark formal clothing and both are holding hands with each other. Draco smiles up at them after seeing their joined hands, not at all minding their relationship. All three are watching Alfred slowly walk down the stairs with his oak trunk floating behind him. Draco breaks out in a grin when he sees Alfred's cat, Yin clinging onto Alfred's shoulders. Draco rubs his own cat, Yang who is clinging onto his own shoulders. 

"Ready?" Tom asks and grabs Alfred's trunk from the air and holds it. Alfred nods and grabs Draco's hand and Draco sticks to his side. 

"I would like us to go to through the floo, it makes no sense for us to go through the wall" Lucius says and puts his hand onto Draco's shoulders and leads them to the fire place. Tom trailing behind them. 

"Tom can you go through, I can throw the floopowder" Lucius says and Tom nods and kisses Lucius. Lucius leans into the kiss while the boys giggle. Lucius blushes and pulls back. Tom chuckles and walks into the fireplace and Lucius grabs the powder. Tom gives a slight nod and Lucius throws the powder and watches as Tom disappears. Lucius chuckles at the boy's amazement and grabs his own fist full of the green powder and walks into the fireplace with the boys following him. 

"Hold onto each other and your kittens, I'll hold onto your shoulders" Lucius says and the boys follow the order and Lucius throws the powder down and grabs both of the boys shoulder's. 

"Platform 9 and three fourths" Lucius cries out and feels the sun on their faces as they arrive at the platform. Tom is standing in front of the fireplace and smiling at them. Lucius loops his arm through Tom's arm and Draco and Alfred walk in front of them. Everyone stares at the family of four and none of the Malfoy family cares to pay attention to. They stop in front of one of the train's door and Tom places the trunk down and someone immedietly takes it and puts it in the train. Draco tightly hugs Alfred and has tears in his eyes. Tom and Lucius both hug the two and rub their backs. 

"We will be able to see you sweetheart, just ask Severus to use his floo" Tom whispers and kisses his head. 

"Severus is working at Hogwarts?" Alfred asks a little confused. Tom nods and kisses Alfred's head. 

"He volunteered even though everyone said he didn't but he was glad to. He comes home every night but you can come home after classes" Lucius says and kisses his head and pulls away. Draco lets go of Alfred and runs to Lucius legs and tightly clutches them. Alfred nods and kisses Lucius' cheek and then Tom's forehead. Tom pulls from the hug and wraps his arm around Lucius, pulling him into a side hug. 

"Make me us prouder then we are my son" Tom says and Alfred nods and hugs Tom's legs. 

"I will try to find them Tom" Alfred replies. 

"It's not about that, do well in school, make friends, have fun, but if you do find them then good for you" Tom says and kisses Alfred's head. Alfred nods and pulls back and kisses Draco's head. 

"Bye little brother" Alfred whispers and Draco nods. 

"Bye Papa and Tom" Alfred says and begins to wave back towards them as he runs off to the train. Draco cries and leans into Lucius' legs and Lucius rubs his hand over Draco's head. 

"James and Harry are at home, do you want to go to the movies? It's a muggle thing and then we can look at cars" Tom says and both Draco and Lucius nod their heads. When they both spot an crowd of red hair and a loud voice screaming over the crowd of families saying goodbye and the group of three rush to the floo.


	16. Chapter 16

The movie the five of them eventually watch is The Brave Little Toaster, an animated Disney comedy about five household appliances that go on an adventure looking for their owner. Harry and Draco both quietly laugh but Lucius, Tom, and James do not find it all that humorous. 

Meanwhile they are watching the movie, Alfred is on the train trying to get his nerves under control. A few minutes into the train ride the Weasley twins find him and are sitting across from the slightly panicking Alfred. A knock on the white tinted window alert everyone that there is someone is at the door. 

"Come in" George shouts and Charlie, Bill, and Percy walk into the room. The twins move and sit down on the seats on either side of Alfred and Alfred immedietly calms while Charlie, Fred, and Percy sit down across from them. Charlie immedietly puts up wards. 

"James mentioned that there was a type of map that we could use but Filch took it and probably won't give it back, we need a plan to get it back" Charlie vocalizes and everyone nods. 

"We can create a distraction" Fred says and looks at George who nods. 

"Me, Charlie, Alfred, and Percy can get the map from Filch's office" Bill says and everyone nods. A knock on the door interrupts their conversation and everyone tenses. 

"Candy from the trolley dears?" A feminine voice asks. Alfred smiles and opens the door and grabs some coins his father gave him for this very purpose. 

Alfred looks at the cart and them looks at the Weasley family behind him. "Do you guys want anything" Alfred asks hesitantly

"Exploding bonbons please" Percy says 

"Two Cauldron cakes" Charlie says. 

"Four chocolate frogs" Fred and George say. 

Alfred nods and orders everything and asks for some every flavored beans, two more chocolate frogs, exploding bonbons, and a cauldron cake. He pays for everything and hands everything to everyone. The lady with the cauldron walks away and Alfred closes the door to the compartment. 

"We might want to get changed, I'm sure we can just get changed into the compartment if it isn't to weird" Charlie says and everyone nods and goes into their luggage to grab their uniforms. The Weasley family pulls out old worn out robes and Alfred looks at them with a little bit of sympathy. They all turn around and the rustling of clothes is the only thing that is heard throughout the compartment. As soon as they finish, they sit down in their original seats and the Weasley quietly eat their candy while Alfred puts his candy into his bag. As soon as the Weasley family finish eating, the train begins to slow down. 

"Alfred, Fred, and George, we won't judge you for what house you are in, I mean we have a diverse family with members in all houses, Severus can be trusted so after classes we can go meet in his office" Percy says and kisses the younger member's of the compartments heads. They smile up at him and the train completely stops and Fred and George grab Alfred's hands. They slowly walk out of the compartment and head towards the open door leading to the platform. 

"First years this way" A rough and loud voice calls over the voices of the students. George leads the way with Alfred and Fred following behind him. George goes to the man and looks up at the large man. Alfred and Fred hide slightly behind George. 

"Go to the boats, four to a boat" The large man says when most of the students are out of the train. Fred, George, and Alfred immedietly sit in a boat and the other boats fill up. A student with frizzly black hair stands in front of the boats they are sitting in. 

"Can I sit with you guys?" The boy asks, everyone in the boat immedietly nods and the boy sits down. 

"The names Lee, what's your guys name?" The boy now know as Lee asks. 

"I'm Fred, this is George and this is Alfred" Fred says and everyone waves to Lee. Lee smiles and the boats start to move and the first years see the castle. Nothing interesting happens and then they get to a deck near the castle and everyone gets out of the boat. They walk into the old castle that looks like it is about to crumble at any time and walk up many stairs until they get to a large door with a woman standing in front of the door. 

"I'm Professor Mcgonagall, you will be sorted into your houses momentarily but please get ready and look acceptable for this event" she says and opens the door and closes it in the student's faces.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone stands in a single file line and walks down the large hall to stand in front of a slightly elevated platform with a stool and a large old hat sitting on it. It begins to sing a song that neither one of the three can hear. They pool in front of the hat and Fred rubs Alfred's back. Alfred leans into Fred and he kisses his head. 

"It will be okay, even if we aren't sorted into the same house, we'll still be friends" George says and Alfred nods and smile at him, not listening to that around them

"Melissa Arnold" someone cries and the three look up and a girl with really short black hair walks to the stool wearing pants instead of a skirt and Alfred smiles at the rebellious act. 

The hat is placed on her head and a few minutes later after the hat quietly muttering to Melissa the house shouts "Slytherin" and everyone claps, well except the headmaster. Melissa walks to the table that has a lot of people in green and sits down at the end of the table. 

"Alfred Black" the professor screams next. Fred and George both squeeze my hand and they let go. Alfred slowly walks to the platform and looks towards the floor. 

"Ahhh hello Mr. Black" the hat says. 

"Hello, what's your name" Alfred thinks back to the hat. 

"Eon, now let's place you into the best house" Eon now says and Alfred feels him sift through his memories. 

"I'm going to place you into Slytherin" Eon says. 

"Okay Eon, I hope you have a good day" Alfred thinks and he hears him shout Slytherin and the hat is removed. Alfred walks over to the table and sit down next to the girl and he places his head on his hands and spaces out until he hears Fred's name. Alfred's attention immedietly snaps to the platform and he sees him look at him. Alfred gives him a small wave and a small smile and he sits down and the hat is slowly lowered onto his head. 

"Slytherin" the hat shouts after a few moments and Alfred smiles and clap but not as loud as the Weasley family who from all tables except for Slytherin. Fred walks quickly to where Alfred is sitting and sits beside me and grabs my hand. We both sit on edge. 

"George Weasley" the professor calls and he walks up to the platform and sits down. The hat is placed on his head and no latter then a minute in George walking towards us and sitting on the other side of me. Alfred smiles and they both space out of the headmaster's speech. Finally food appears in front of them and Alfred places some food onto their plates, choosing the healthiest food for the three of them. Fred and George chuckle and eat what Alfred placed on their plates and Alfred slowly eat his. Soon the food is disappearing and Severus walks to the five of them, a girl named Lee Madison soon joined their small group. Everyone stands up and walks toward Severus while Severus smiles at them. 

"Hello you five, welcome to Sytherin, now lets get you to the dorms" Severus says and the five first years follow Severus to the door while the older students that are seated at the table talk among their selves. 

"I'm not surprised you two got into Slytherin but please don't pull pranks on the innocent" Severus says which is more directed at the twins. The twins nod and Severus comes to a painting with a knight standing in the middle. 

"Hello sir Merlin" Severus says and the figure, sir Merlin moves and gives a small wave. 

"Hello Severus, are these the knew students" sir Merlin asks and Severus nods. 

"Lee Madison, George Weasley, Alfred Black, Fred Weasley, and Melissa Arnold" Severus says giving his hand a wave in their direction. They wave and the man smiles. 

"I'm sure they are sleepy, just way the words and your allowed in" Merlin says to Severus and Severus nods. 

"Foul is fair and fair is foul" Severus says and a door swings open. 

"Welcome to your home for the next seven years" Severus says.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for your support and reviews, I honestly didn't think that anyone would enjoy the story. Please if any one has any comments or questions please ask, I enjoy hearing back from everyone.

Alfred, George, and Fred are of course rooming together although Severus was a little hesitant of the decision of the rooming situation but allowed it. It's their first day of school, Alfred waking up both George and Fred from their slumber, ten minutes before breakfast was being severed and all three quickly change and grab all their books and rush to the hall that they previously were in the night before. Severus sits at the teacher's table and gives a small waves to the three when the three sit at the table in front of him. Alfred smiles at Melissa and Lee and piles some waffles and fruit on his plate while George and Fred place sausage, ham, and bacon onto their plate. Alfred gags a little and Lee and Melissa laugh. 

"Good morning you two" Alfred says to them. 

"Good morning you three, sleep well?" Lee asks. 

"Yes and you?" Alfred asks and they nod. Alfred smiles and begins to eat his breakfast, everyone a little too sleepy to talk. Severus walks by our table and puts a piece of paper in front of us. 

"This is your time table and please don't make an embarrassment out of Slytherin and don't be too disappointed when you loose house points in transfiguration, Mcgonadall tends to favor Gryffindorr" Severus says to us and gives us a small smile. We smile back and grab our stuff. 

"Bye Severus" we say and give a small wave to them and get up from our seat, our plates now cleared. We walk to the door and walk into the massive hall way. 

"Do we all have transfiguration?" Fred asks and everyone nods. 

"How do we know where to go?" Lee asks and everyone kind of just shrugs and looks around the hallway kind of lost. Melissa jumps into Lee's side and we look in the direction she was looking and we see a pale figure standing there in the middle of the hallway. We all look at each other and shrug. Fred steps forward and slowly walks until he is in front of the ghost. 

"Um excuse me sir do you know where the transfiguration classroom is?" Fred asks and the ghost points down the hall and begins to float in that direction. We all hurry to catch up and the ghost stops suddenly and points to inside a classroom. 

"Thank you sir" We all vocalize and the ghost gives a slight wave and floats away. We walk into the classroom and see a cat at the front of the room. 

"Kitty" Alfred exclaims and runs to the front of the room and stands in front of the cat. 

"Hello pretty kitty, are you the professor's cat, you're so adorable" Alfred says and goes to slowly pet the cat. Fred and George both grab his arms and drag Alfred away and into a seat towards the front of the class. George and Fred sit down at one table and me and Melissa sit at another along with Lee. George and Fred turn around and to talk to us. Other students walk in and we look in their direction briefly before resuming our conversation. The door slams shut and we turn our attention towards the front and stop talking. The cat at the front begins to transform into someone and before we know it the woman from last night is standing in front of us. 

"Five points from Slytherin" is the first thing she says and I look down at the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

It was nearly a week after the students first day that the Weasley family and Alfred finally get the map to find where Fabian and Gideon were, which included Fred and George receiving multiple detentions from Filch for setting off a smoke bomb in the the classroom and the other Weasley's were around the corner and quickly ran into the room along with Alfred and scrambled to find the map, which was a blank piece of paper but James said that it was to be expected. The older Weasley's leave and Alfred hides the map in his bag. The rest of the charms class time was Filch yelling at the twins. Afterwards the twins have a large smile and they reunite with Alfred who was sitting near the professor's office. It is the end of the day so rather then completing their work, they quickly run to Snape's office and meet up with Charlie on the way there and he smiles at the two. 

"First you get yelled at for getting in Slytherin and now you will be getting yelled at by Molly for your detentions" Charlie says and ruffles George's hair lightly. Fred smiles and skips ahead of the small group. Alfred looks at the map and lightly mutters the words to reveal what the map would say. 

"There in the dungeon" Alfred gasps out a little and Charlie peaks over his shoulder. 

"We should get Severus and quickly move to them, they could be seriously injured" Charlie whispers and begins to step up his pace and they rush to Snape's office and Charlie knocks on the door while the first years are a few feet behind him. Snape answers the door with a bag and Percy and Bill behind him and a bag gripped in his hand. 

"Shall we get going?" he questions and walks through the door and immedietly grabs the map out of Alfred's hands and walks in the direction of the two dots on the map. 

"Thank you Professor Snape" Charlie says and rubs his arms. Snape briefly looks at Charlie and gives a small smile. 

"You don't have to thank me but thank you" Severus says and walks further down the hall. 

"I've never seen this part of the dungeons" Severus says and looks further ahead while Percy casts Lumos and his wand glows a bright white. They continue walking for a couple of minutes and silence and Alfred and the twins huddle close and Fred grabs Charile's hand. The small group come upon a door that has rust along the hinges, looking as though it had not been opened in a while. Severus hesitantly knocks on the door and you can hear it echo in the room. A small knock is what is received from the other side and the group looks at each other in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

"Stay out here" Severus commands to Fred, George, and Alfred. The three boys nod and watch as Severus gets out his wand and waves it around with a small light on top of it glowing. Severus mutters something and the sound of glass breaking is heard. Severus opens the rusty door with some force and Charlie and Bill follow him while Percy has his wand draw facing the hallway. Alfred hears a gasp and Percy rushes into the room. 

"Boys come here" Severus calls from the room and Fred, George, and Alfred rush into the room and the twins have to hold back tears. Alfred runs over to Severus while the twins let a tear slide down their cheek. Severus gives Alfred a key and he starts to unlock the chains that seem to hold Fabian and Gideon at all angles while Severus attends to their wounds. Charlie has his arms under Gideon for when Alfred finishes unlocking the chains. Alfred is on the last one and Charlie lifts his arms up and Alfred stands on the top of his toes to get it. 

"Get him to my room and be quiet and quick about it, I will stabilize Fabian" Severus commands and Charlie nods and carefully walks to the door. 

"Come on Fred and George" Charlie commands and the twins quickly run towards Charlie as Charlie leaves. 

"How bad are they?" Alfred asks. 

"Very bad. Due to the position of the were held in, it will be very painful to move unless they were moved often but they way that a little bit of their skin grew around that chains it didn't look like they were moved" Severus says and Percy nods and gives a little boost to Alfred to get the top chain that was at his neck. 

"Ready to catch him?" Alfred asks and Bill nods and places his arms underneath Fabian and Alfred gives Percy the key to unlock Fabian's wrists. Percy hesitates and unlocks his left wrist and he quickly wraps Fabian around Bill shoulder and then does the right one and Bill catches Fabian. 

"He's really underweight" Bill says as moves Fabian carefully to hold him bridal style. 

"And that is one of the many problems that we have, now Percy stay here while Alfred and Bill go back to the room" Severus says and Bill quickly leaves the room with Alfred following a few steps behind. Severus starts to create replicas of Fabian and Gideon while slowly stepping backwards and Percy works on creating the field that was around the room previously. Severus briskly walks out of the room and Percy finishes making the field. Severus walks briskly while Percy runs ahead of him. Percy throws open the door and Severus walks in a few feet behind him. 

"Charlie call your father, Lucius, and Tom" Severus says and Charlie does as he is told while Percy and Bill help Severus and Fred, George, and Alfred stay to the side of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

It takes two hours to stabilize Fabian and another hour to stabilize Gideon. By this time Arthur, James, Tom, and Lucius arrived and were helping heal Gideon and Fabian. Alfred soon fell asleep in Lucius' arms while Draco and Hadrian were asleep in James' arms. A gasp is heard throughout the room and everyone's attention snaps towards the beds the older version of the twins were on. Fabian is slowly moving around and Arthur gets up immedietly and kneels on the side of the bed and touches Fabian's hand. Fabian's eyes open and everyone watches as he looks around the room before his eyes land on Arthur. 

"Arthur?" Fabian's croaks out. Arthur lets a few tears fall and nods and brings Fabian's hand to his cheek. 

"Hi" Arthur says. 

"You found us" Fabian whispers and watches as Arthur kisses his hand. 

"I didn't find you our boys did" Arthur says and Fabian turns and looks in the direction Arthur is looking in. 

"We have kids, you were pregnant" Fabian whispers and smiles. He looks his family and gives them a small smile. 

"They look like us" He whispers and Arthur nods and kisses his hand. Fabian grabs Gideon's hand and looks over at him. 

"Are we free?" Fabian asks hesitantly and Arthur nods. Fabian moves over a bit and Arthur lays down next to him. 

"Charlie, Fred, and George are your sons and Bill and Percy are Gideon's children" Arthur says and cuddles. Fabian nods and looks at each one of them. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad I could finally meet you" Fabian says to the boys and closes his eyes. 

"Tired?" Arthur asks and Fabian nods a little and relaxes. 

"You joined the Dark Lord" Fabian states and Arthur gives a hesitant nod. 

"Good" Fabian growls and kisses Arthur's cheek and hugs him tighter. 

"I love you" Arthur says and Fabian smiles. 

"I love you as well" Fabian says and goes back to bed. Arthur smiles and summons another bed for the kids. Charlie lays down and smiles at his father and Bill cuddles up with Charlie. Fred, George, and Percy are both cuddled together while Severus is in bed with James, Hadrian, and Draco and the other three are watching over the family in the living room. It is a few hours until Gideon wakes up and grabs Fabians hand which in return makes Gideon cry because he can move without hearing the rattling of chains. Arthur quickly gets up and checks up on his other mate and then Gideon cries even harder and hugs Arthur. Tom and Lucius watch the event both talking about what they are going to do to Dumbledore and his supposed light side. A smile graces their face when they see the family being reunited with each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Tom gently tugs on Lucius' arm and leads him out the door and into Severus' library. 

"What are we going to do with them, we have to keep them hidden but Arthur has to go back to Molly as to not raise suspicion" Tom mutters. 

"We could kill Molly" Lucius says and wraps his arms around Tom. Tom looks down at him and smiles. 

"Sorry love, just thinking" Tom whispers and kisses Lucius. Lucius smiles and leans into the kiss. Tom smiles and pulls back, looking into Lucius' eyes. 

"You won't ever cheat on me right" Lucius whispers, looking away from Tom and looking at the floor. Tom raises his hand and rubs Lucius' cheek gently moving his head to meet his eyes again. 

"I'm assuming Narcissa cheated on you" Tom states and Lucius nods his head a little. 

"Even before our wedding, that's how Alfred was conceived, she slept with another man while we were engaged. I mentioned it to my father and he just said she was getting fat and walked away. That's it, I mean I was gay, in love with someone else and I was forced to marry the slut of the school" Lucius says and starts to cry a little. Tom wipes his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry my love, your father was mean and I wished I could take it all back and protect you from the world" Tom says and kisses his forehead. Lucius smiles and grabs his hand. 

"I was in love with you. I was scared of your face, but I liked your goals and personality but you looked like a snake and I was scared of you until I saw what you actually looked like" Lucius whispers and blushes. Tom chuckles and kisses him. 

"I was in love with you when you first caught my eye" Tom smiles and leads Lucius over to a chair and sits down while pulling Lucius into his lap. 

"I love you" Lucius whispers. 

"I love you too" Tom responds. Lucius smiles and rests his head on Tom's shoulders. Tom rubs his shoulders and Lucius drifts off into sleep. Tom soon follows suite and leans his head gently against Lucius' head.


	23. Chapter 23

Draco and Harry walk to their dorms while Alfred stayed behind to comfort the twins. It was close to the the curfew when they were stopped in the hallway by Ron. 

"What do you freaks doing out late?" Ron's squeaky voice breaks the silence of the otherwise quiet hallway. Hermione stands behind Ron with a disgusting look on her face. Draco steps in front of Harry and grabs his wand. 

"Would you please move?" Harry asks gently grabbing Draco's hand that is not wielding his wand. 

Ron growls and Hermione grabs her wand and points it at Draco. Ron jumps at Draco and starts to hit him. Draco drops his wand in shock and falls. Harry yells and run to help Draco but Hermione casts a Leg- Locking curse and Harry falls. 

"Harry" Draco yells but grunts when Ron kicks his ribs a little to hard. Ron bends down to Draco's height and pulls on his hair lifting his head up. Draco looks up at Ron at grabs Ron's wrist and tries to pull is off his hair. 

"Disgusting little ferret" Ron grunts out and drops Draco's head and begins to kick him again. Draco curls up in a ball to protect his major organs. Hermione casts a Body-Binding curse at Harry and then walks over to Ron. 

"You need to kick him in the chest, bruise his organs or break something, or hit his head" Hermione says annoyed. 

"Why did we even need to do this" Ron asks. 

"Their disgusting snake, they need to be put in their place, they don't get to get the best grades in the class" she spits looking at Draco. 

"At least I'm not a lion with my tail between my legs, who can only get what they want by threatening and beating up other students" Draco says looking up at them. 

Hermione grins and lefts her foot and stopping it on Draco's head. He grunts and Harry screams for help. Ron walks over to Harry and squats down in front of Harry. 

"Shut up or we'll fuck up your boyfriend so much that he might not be able to recover" Ron taunts. Harry immedietly stops screaming and looks around for help. Hermione calls Ron back over to Draco and Harry's attention is immedietly on Draco. 

"Draco" Harry breaths out. Draco had his hand on the side of his body and his eyes are closed and his breaths are shallow. Their is a small pool of blood around Draco. On his way over to Hermione, Ron steps on Draco's wrist and he screams even in his passed out state. It seems like Draco's scream brought attention to what was happening or the sound of someone out of bed but the casual pace of someone wearing high heals echo throughout the hallways. Ron and Hermione immedietly look at each other and run away from the scene. Harry stares at Draco's still body and begins to let tears fall down his cheeks. 

"Draco?" Harry asks in a semi-loud voice. Draco doesn't respond and the person wearing high heels is around the corner. 

"Students out of bed" a voice growls out. Mcgonadall. Harry looks up as Mcgonadall walks out from around a corner and looks at the scene in distaste. 

"Professor Mcgonadall, Draco needs help, Hermione and Ron attacked us" Harry says. 

"My lions would never do such things, perhaps you did it yourself, to blame them" she says and roughly lifts Draco up and undoes the Body- Bind on Harry. 

"Now take your filthy friend to your dorms and three weeks of detention for both of you." she says and gives Draco to Harry. 

"But he needs to go to the hospital wing" Harry says tightening his grip on Draco. 

"GO" Mcgonadall yells and Harry nods gently wrapping Draco's arm around his shoulder and slowly walks to the dorms. Before they get to the dorms a Slytherin perfect sees them and gasps. 

"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?" the Slytherin Perfect asks. 

"Professor Mcgonadall told us to leave and we received three weeks of detention, can you help him?" Harry asks. 

"Yes now come on" the perfect says and Harry continues to carry Draco through the portrait and onto a couch. He gently lays Draco down and puts Draco's head in his lap and gently brushes his hair. 

The perfect calls Severus and Harry kisses Draco's head. Severus rushes into the room and looks at Harry with Draco on the couch. Severus immedietly gets to work, healing Draco while Harry falls asleep holding him.


End file.
